


The Dragon of the Woods ~ the tale of Daenerys of Sherwood and her lady Sansa

by ReginaRubie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, Robin Hood AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaRubie/pseuds/ReginaRubie
Summary: This is a reimagining of the tale of Robin Hood and his lady Marian with Daenerys Targaryen as Robin Hood and Sansa Stark as lady Marian loosely based on the BBC's series tv of Robin Hood (the story will change the more we get into it, the first chapters are basically the same as the episodes).What happens when after five years fighting in the Holy Land, Daenerys Targaryen returns home to find it changed? Surely what has not changed is her thirst for justice and her love for the fair lady Sansa Stark, the daughter of the old sheriff of Nottingham.Follow the tale of Daenerys of Sherwood and her lady Sansa against the evil sheriff and his son.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, past!Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, unrequitedRamsay Bolton/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 8





	The Dragon of the Woods ~ the tale of Daenerys of Sherwood and her lady Sansa

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! How are you all? Happy to see you here!
> 
> I don't know how many daensa stories are here, I must admit this is the first time I write one, but the other day I was rewatching BBC's Robin Hood and this just came to mind because I always loved Robin and Marian there, they were built as a very non-toxic and healthy relationship and with all the hate going on in the shipping world of game of thrones I though to myself why not?, wouldn't it be cool to write a daensa story based on it with Daenerys being Robin Hood and Sansa as lady Marian?
> 
> So, sue me, I got inspired and wrote this first chapter... soooooo let me know what you think of it. I am not native speaker so if there are any suggestion about my writing and such please let me know because it helps me grow in my knowledge of the language! Hope you like this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys returns home after five years in the Holy Lands.

**One**

**Return home**

_**D**_ aenerys Targaryen smiles as she stops her walk in the forest of Sherwood, she inhales deeply. She had been so deeply unsettled down East that the merely smell of home is enough to have her feel as the luckiest the woman in the world.

She had spent five years in the Holy Land, fighting side by side with king Richard Lionheart and she honestly is so glad to be back home she could laugh and spin around like the ladies in the tale though she wears no dress that could spoon around her as she does to entice the men around her — not that she is interested in their company either — she rushes forward without bothering if her once servant and true friend Daario is following her or not.

«Dany do not rush!» he calls and she spins around with a broad smile on her pouty lips, she opens her arms and huffs out of her face a lock of silvery blond hair, her amethyst eyes shining with barely contained glee.

«How cannot you be this happy?» she asks «we are heading home, finally!» She stretches her hands out «I can almost feel home» she adds.

Daario rolls his eyes «I can’t wait to be home» he concurs «to have a hot bath with rosewater and eat as much as I desire» he adds.

Daenerys jumps and literally skips to him, wounding an arm around his taller frame «And you shall do so, my friend — she assures him — for your services in the Holy Land, you are to be rewarded!»

Daario shakes his head as if he is talking to a babe instead of a woman grown — already widowed once — and a warrior who has seen the horrors of war firsthand.

«You shall have all that your heart desire!» she adds for good measure. He looks at her intently.

«Not you, though» he says. He never made mystery of the attraction he felt toward her and Dany truly was touched — they had even shared a bed, once or twice during the campaign — but now that she knew she could not bear children due to the only and difficult pregnancy and birth she had gone through she had decided to be done with male company since her preferences had always laid elsewhere.

Red hair braided simply…

…blue eyes so cobalt they resembled the ocean with the sun shining down on it, so intense she could almost drown into them…

…pale ivory face and a long stern nose…

…beautiful rosy lips and long sensual lashes…

…such a taller frame and lithe body clad in beautiful dresses self-made.

Oh yes, her preferences had always laid entirely elsewhere.

«Not me» she repeats «Afraid I’m not that interested in what you have to offer, my friend» she adds and Daario laughs with her in good humor.

«HELP!» someone calls «please, have mercy, my wife is pregnant and we are dying of hunger, please have mercy!»

Daenerys and Daario share a glance and silently run down the path to where the voices come from.

«What am I going to do if you cut my hand? — the voice adds — how will I be able to provide for my family? Have heart!»

«You should have thought of that before hunting in the king’s woods, his deers» a second voice reprimands and Daenerys and Daario hatch a very clever plan to save the poor unlucky sod who has a had the misfortune of ending on the wrong end of the day.

When everything is ready Daenerys pulls her hood down on her forehead masking her telling-silvery blond locks and amethyst eyes from sight as she climbs around the small hill to where the party of guards is readying to take the unlucky sod’s arm.

The man held down with one hand ready for the cutting is a man with shady blond hair and emerald eyes, he would quite handsome if he didn’t look so scared.

Daenerys arms her bow nocking her arrow in place, she keeps her hand steady and then holds the cord to her chin, it scratching her button nose. She inhales sharply and then releases both breath and arrow. Her weapon roughly hits just a few inches below the man’s hand and both him and the guards jump back for the surprise — he falls on his behind in a truly astounding fashion but Daenerys keeps her cool — as the guards put their hands on the handle of their swords.

«Who are you?» the one who must be the leader of the company sent out today demands to know. Daenerys smirks from beneath her hood.

«I am the spirit of this forest» she says solemnly as the leaves starts rustling around them «and I am not alone» she adds, she outstretches a hand towards them «fall back — she says — my friends are quite bloodthirsty — she adds as the leaves rustle harder — and I won’t be able to hold them back for much longer. We will take care of this criminal for you» she adds «his blood will be payment enough for safe-passage inside our forest!»

She smirks and nocks her arrow again «But — she adds a pause for effect — if you’d rather die with the criminal, the choice is yours»

Useless to say the scatter more fast than bees in the pursuit of those who have disturbed their hive.

Daario suddenly is by her side «Scaredy cats ain’t they?» he asks and Daenerys smiles with a shrug turning then to the man they have just saved who is — very conveniently trying to run away without his deer — she gestures with a hand to his hunt «Won’t you take the deer with you? — she asks — how will your pregnant wife eat otherwise?»

The man stills and turns, his handsome face screwed in a sour expression, Daenerys frowns and suddenly she is not very sure she has done good saving this man’s hand.

«There is no pregnant wife, is there?» she realizes watching the stranger closely «you were lying»

«As everyone intent on saving themselves do, sweetheart» he replies unfazed waving his hands around himself «I still gotta eat» he adds.

Daenerys turns to Daario and sigh «Well then» she says shrugging «if you have no pregnant wife waiting for you, we shall take this as a payment for our help and we’ll use it to replenish our stocks. You will go to sleep hungry tonight»

Daario nods «As you command» he says leaning down to inspect the deer to better decide how to transport it.

«Your are highborn» the stranger comments as Dany looks around herself, she merely twists her bow and secures it at her back.

«What makes you say that?» she asks.

«Beside your manner of speech and air of arrogance and better-than-thou attitude, you mean?» he deadpans «your boots may have seen better days but they are hand-made and _well_ -made. You carry yourself as a noble, which begs the question why would a noblewoman of high standing be trudging around in such a company — he sends a glance Daario’s way — in breeches and tunic as if she wanted to pass as a man?»

Daenerys smirks and then lowers the hood from her face, showing her amethyst eyes and her silvery blond hair braided back from her face, though some locks are framing her face.

«You are a Targaryen» he man gasps and Daenerys nods.

«I am Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen — she introduces herself — royal escort of King Richard Lionheart returning home after my long stay in the Holy Land»

«You are quick-temper Daenerys!» he recognizes her «the best marksmen — she rolls her eyes and he corrects himself — _woman_ of England!»

«Glad to see that someone is still spinning tales about my skill in archery» she shrugs «though I am not overly fond of that particular nickname»

«But you _are_ quick-tempered» Daario quips from where he is squatting beside the deer and considering it « _and_ easily spurned to action»

Daenerys crosses her arms before herself «You want to learn _exactly_ how quick to temper I can be, Daario Naharis?»

The man holds his hands up in surrender «You need to get laid» he mutters under his breath «this is getting ridiculous — he adds — a good night of pleasure would better your mood instantly»

«What was that?»

«Nothing!»

«Good» she adds turning back to their lying, thieving friend «I didn’t catch your name»

«I didn’t say it» he offers, Daenerys arches a brow and he sighs «it’s Jaime Lannister — he introduces himself — outlaw and thief extraordinaire» he adds with a mocking bow «at your services»

Daenerys huffs out a breath «It seems more likely than _we_ were at your services since we saved your sorry hide from the king’s justice» she points out.

«It is not my fault that prince Joffrey has been starving us _and_ reducing us to skin and bones with his taxes» he defends himself «a man gotta eat and I ain’t above hunting in the Kingswood to get myself to bed with a full stomach»

Daenerys notices there is truth in the man’s eyes and sighs «Leave him with a quarter of his hunt — she says to Daario — the rest — she adds looking at this Jaime Lannister in the eyes — we’ll keep for ourselves»

The man gives her another mocking bow «Be my guest» he adds in a seductive tone.

«Oh, I do not intend to be» she deadpans before turning once again and ignoring him altogether «Are you done, Daario?»

«Almost… _aaaaaand_ — he adds — done!»

Daenerys nods «Good, give the man what he hunted for himself and let’s get home, I find I am quite famished and would rather consume my next supper in my own home. Farewell, Jaime Lannister — she adds as an afterthought — outlaw and thief un-extraordinaire»

* * *

Locksley is small but to Daenerys it’s home.She knows every crook, every cervice of this small town of farmers and she knows her whole lands as the back of her hand. She is so happy to be returning home that she doesn’t notice right away how there are much less people than when she left in the small village.

As soon as they see them — not recognizing them straight away — they hide themselves. Daenerys exchanges a look with Daario and the man gives her a shrug. They continue to walk inside and it is not until one young boy run past them, almost knocking Daenerys over that she finally see one of her farmers once again.

«lady Daenerys?» the man asks coming out of his hiding spot — behind which are still hiding two young boys — looking older than she remembers.

«Davos?» she asks, though she knows she is right the moment her eyes set on the man who seems to recognize her suddenly and smiles broadly.

«Lady Daenerys you have returned!» he exclaims «oh what a great days it is! — he exclaims — Matthaios, Will come out!» he calls and the boys get out of their hiding spot quickly sending her curious glances «Bless your soul, m’lady, I almost didn’t recognize you»

«Well it’s been five years» she concedes «though for some they seem to have passed faster than others» she adds eyeing the people slowly starting to come around «What has happened here?» She adds looking down to the man’s missing fingers.

«Oh ‘ts nothing, m’lady» the man says «only the king’s justice, one of my boys gotten himself in a bit of trouble, better my fingers than theirs»

Daenerys nods and looks around herself «And where is your lovely wife, Janet?»

Davos lowers his gaze suddenly filled with tears and Daenerys understands «I am so sorry, Davos — she offers — how did it happen?»

«We were starving, m’lady — he recounts — our boys were starving. She kept saying she was eating but…» he cannot continue to talk because a sob tears through his throat «she died and I didn’t do anything to protect her»

Daenerys holds his shoulder and offers him silent support «I am so sorry, Davos» she mutters «I am sure she is praying for you and your boys from Heaven from where she sits at the Lord’s manse»

Davos nods gratefully and Daenerys caresses the cheek of the youngest of his boys «You all take good care of your father — she says — he is a good man»

They nod.

A woman suddenly calls «Bolton! He is here!»

And everyone starts hiding whatever of value — whatever food or gold — they have. She turns to Davos.

«Who is this Bolton?»

«Ramsay Bolton. — he tells her — He is the bastard son legitimized of the new sheriff of Nottingham» he offers «he is a nightmare»

Daenerys nods and lowers her hood and she nods to Daario who does his best to mingle with the crowd. The man who comes galloping in is quite hideous with a buttered acne-scarred face, blue watered small eyes and a hellish smirk on his wormy lips. Daenerys hates him as soon as she sees him strutting inside her village making her people so subservient.

«Ten sacks of flour have been stolen from our stores» the man begins «the sheriff has given me the duty to find the culprit and collect new taxes to repay what was stolen»

A whisper ripples around them and Daenerys can see the people aren’t happy.

_It is not my fault that prince Joffrey has been starving us and reducing us to skin and bones with his taxes_.

«We paid them but a fortnight ago!» a woman is brave enough to protest. The man trots around her with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

«And if I say so — he says — you will pay them again today and the day coming tomorrow» he adds with a flicker of arrogance in his gaze before he lowers it to the woman’s bosom «though I could be _persuaded_ to convince my father to give you a couple of days more to collect your goods for the taxes…besides if the flour had not been stolen from our stores nothing would have happened. We’ll find the culprits and they will see to the king’s justice» he adds and Daenerys has had enough.

She stands out from the circle of people and declares proudly «You shan’t do either of these things, Ramsay Bolton» she says «Not today nor the day after or the one after tomorrow» she adds for good measure.

«Ser Ramsay Bolton — one of his guards tells her — and bow down to your master»

But the man in true arrogant fashion holds his hand up to shut the guard up.

«I am sorry madam — he tells her in a tone clearly meant to offend and upset her, as if she isn’t upset enough — do I know you? By what right do you come here demanding such things of me?»

Daenerys smirks and hooks her hands beneath the hood exposing her face and her silvery hair, her amethyst’s eyes sparkle violet as she gazes at him intently «By _birthright_ » she claims «I am Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen, lady of these lands and countess of Huntington» she adds as Daario puts around her shoulder her fur-lined cloak «and you, Ramsay Bolton, are out of line making such demands of my people»

People who have just knelt to the ground in greeting of their lady. Cornered Ramsay Bolton can do nothing but stare at her so Daenerys arches her brows at him «Do you need a written missive or you know how to take yourself away from my lands, _ser_ Ramsay Bolton?» she wonders.

His mouth twitches then he turns his horse away and gallops out of the village for the collective relief of everyone. Davos Seaworth comes to her side almost immediately «He won’t forget this» he tells her «he is not prone to take offenses very well»

«He is not supposed to forget» she acknowledges, she pats his shoulder «please have all the people come to the castle tonight — she says — we are going to celebrate my return and you’ll have free food and ale!»

* * *

The castle still stands thankfully, Daenerys was half-afraid they had it dismantled during her absence. Her servants welcome her back home happily though they are less than impressed by the fact that she has freed Daario from her service and the fact that he is to be treated as a esteemed guest.

But it does seem she cannot have peace for Ramsay Bolton is there too.

«What are you doing in my home?» she demands as soon as she sees him coming down the lane to the entrance of her home. He looks less than impressed, he bows to her though.

«Welcome home, lady Daenerys — he offers with a small bow— I am Ramsay Bolton, son of the sheriff of Nottingham» he says «and I have been managing your lands during your absence»

«A duty you have taken most seriously and done most wrongly — she points out, his mouth twitches but he says nothing — please, see yourself out, you do know the way» she adds turning to walk away but he grabs her elbow and stops her.

Daario, who’s still by her side, fingers his saracen’s sword, Daenerys holds up a hand to stop him, she looks at the man not giving a inch.

«I have been managing these lands for _five_ years — he tells her — I demand more respect and gratitude from you especially before the people. You should not refer to me in such a way, _woman_ »

Daenerys arches a brow «Is that meant to insult me, ser? — she wonders out loud — I would return the slap if I took you for a man» she then trashes in his hold freeing herself «Unhand me now and go away before I set my hounds on you»

As she says so three enormous hounds — her beautiful hounds — turn around the corner snarling. Ramsay Bolton looks rightly angered, he points an accusing finger at her «I won’t forget this»he threatens her.

Daenerys smiles «So I’ve been told» she says «It seems your good memory must be your only redeeming quality — she adds — I’d hold it tightly if I were you. You are dismissed, _ser_ Ramsay Bolton and good day to you»

* * *

After having combed through her still wet hair Daenerys twists them in a braid and dresses herself in all haste, she then enters in Daario’s quarters without even knocking. The man is still naked and inside the tub as he is eating.

Daenerys arches a brow at him and he sighs «What do you have going on, now, in that pretty head of yours, Dany?» he wonders setting down his food and eyeing her suspiciously.

«I cannot believe the people have been treated this way» she says «I need to talk to the old sheriff. Ned Stark was good and honorable man — she says — I cannot believe he stood back and let the people take the fall under such a hateful man and his father»

Daario leans his head back against the tub «You mean you intend to corner him _and_ confront him about his fails to your people» he translates her rant, by now used to understand what she means between the lines.

«Of course I do!» she snaps starting to pace «you are not obliged to come with me» she adds hasty turning around and leaving the chamber, the door left open behind her.

Daario sighs heavily « _Daeeeeeeenerys_!» he calls «wait for me I am coming with you!» he adds finally leaving the tub of hot steaming water behind with a sour expression.

* * *

They ride to Winterfell, the home of the old sheriff of Nottingham and Daenerys dismounts her Silver without looking back. The village around the house looks sour and sad and Daenerys can honestly almost not recognize it after she had spent so many of her youthful years in this very yards playing hide and seek with the sheriff’s children.

She knows that both Robb and Jon are still fighting in the Holy Land with King Richard and that the youngest Rickon has been sent to France to some of his mother’s relatives, that leaves the two daughters and middle son. Of them three Daenerys expects to find home the boy — Brandon, he was good and kind though crippled by a terrible fall some years back — and the youngest daughter who as long as Daenerys remembered despised the very idea of marrying. The oldest — Sansa — surely should be married by now, such a beauty readily snatched by who knows who, surely someone who does not deserve her.

«Go away!» Ned Stark yells as soon as they approach him «Go away you scoundrels!»

Daario stops in his tracks «scoundrels?» he wonders out looking back at her disbelieving. Daenerys shrugs and comes closer her arms outstretched in a non-threatening way.

«Eddard Stark!» she calls «it’s us. Daenerys and Daario, we used to spend our afternoons here with you!»

«I know who you are!» the man, that looks to have aged a century since the last time she has seen him, yells at them «you’re outlaws and I am not the sheriff anymore! Go away! Begone! There is nothing I can offer to you!»

Daenerys blinks surprised «But, lord Ned — she exclaims — it’s me, Daenerys Targaryen. I need your help with the new sheriff and…»

«I cannot help you, young woman! Begone!» he snaps once again and Daenerys reels back as if struck by how strange he is behaving.

«You have heard my father» a second voice quips «begone from our property — a woman comes around, she stands tall with luscious copper red hair framing her face and falling in braids one before her chest and another down her back, her cobalt eyes shining dangerously — or we will be forced to call the guards to remove you»

She stands tall and lithe, her body clad in a simple gown as blue as her eyes, she holds a bow and arrow in her hands, ready to fire, and by her stance it is clear she has taken lessons because by her hold and the way she nocks the arrow Daenerys can see she knows what she is doing. Though the Sansa she remembered would rather kill you with her poisonous tongue when needed rather than arm herself.

She blinks stunned by how beautiful she still looks.

«Lady Sansa!» she exclaims «it’s me, Daenerys Targaryen. I have returned from the Holy Land. I though about you often during my time away» she adds.

She arches a perfectly sculpted red brow at her but her blue eyes sparkle «Happy greetings — she deadpans — and welcome back home, m’lady. Now, kindly remove yourself and your _friend’_ s presence from our lands. Thank you for your cooperation»she adds before walking back with her father and closing the door before themselves right in their faces.

Daenerys blinks «Interesting» she breathes out.

«I’d say _absolutely unbelievable_ — Daario corrects her — he used to treat us as sons»

«She’s unmarried still» Daenerys comments her eyes still glued to the closed door where just a moment ago stood lady Sansa, clad in her blue dress and her father. Daario sighs heavily and dramatically.

«Oh of course — he snaps — you needed to talk to the old sheriff’s _daughter_ » he mocks «not to him. Really Daenerys, I though you had gotten over her»

Daenerys narrows her amethyst eyes at him «I needed to talk to him» she defends «I just didn’t expect her to still be unmarried»

Daario gives her a disbelieving glare and together they return to Locksley.

* * *

The next day she is welcomed back by the lords reunited to speak with the sheriff. Lady Sansa is also in attendance. Today she has twisted her dark copper braids in a small bun on the top of her head and she wears an attire of black so tight that Daenerys can do nothing but stare and imagine peeling it, layer after layer, off her.

«Lady Sansa» she greets making a small reverence to the lady in question who repays in kind.

«Lady Daenerys» she offers «Welcome back in England, m’lady — she offers all smiles and courtesy — I trust your stay in the Holy Land was as glorious as you had anticipated»

Daenerys’ mood darkens immediately «There is nothing glorious about death and war, m’lady — she replies — though I bring forth the greetings and well wishes of your brothers who are distinguishing themselves in king Richard’s private guard» she adds.

Sansa nods «Of course» she says clasping her hands demurely at her waist «we are all very proud of their bravery and courage — she adds — they bring honor and luster to our family»

«Is lord Brandon or lady Arya not with you, today, my lady?» she wonders and Sansa flinches and stills, her eyes darting around them almost alarmed.

Daenerys frowns.

«My brother is occupied with becoming a priest, m’lady — she says — and God only knows where my sister is»

Daenerys can hear the _thankfully_ without it being said. Sansa outstretches a hand and adjusts Daenerys under tunic for her — it seems it was showing from beneath her dress — and she observes her intently with her amethyst eyes. In the darken room Sansa looks even more lovely and Daenerys’ hands twitches because she’d like nothing more than card her fingers through that luscious hair of hers and disentangling them from their up-do having them fall down her back and frame her beautiful face.

«Be careful with the sheriff — she whispers to her — he is not to be trifled with» she adds then she takes a step back and gives her a courtesy «I wish you good fortunes, lady Daenerys — she offers — in your future endeavors»

Useless to say Daenerys antagonizes the man quite publicly and — also useless to say — Sansa is furious. As Daenerys makes to leave to go to the garrison to speak with her small-folk being held for the robbery of the ten sacks of flour Sansa stops her grabbing her at her elbow and leading her in a hidden spot in the corridor.

«You used to hide me only when your father knocked on your door, m’lady» Daenerys quips as Sansa shoves her for good measure, a smirk on her pouty lips. Sansa narrows her cobalt eyes at her «Oh I love when you look at me like that» Daenerys adds.

«Can you stay serious for one minute, Dany?» she snaps «I am not here to reminisce old times — she adds — my father wishes to talk to you» she says «our home is under surveillance, come after midnight»

But this time it is Daenerys who grabs her elbow «You have nothing else to say to me?»

«Should I have anything else to say to you?»Sansa bites out her blue eyes sparkling dangerously.

«I missed you as I were in the Holy Land, I dreamt of you often.» Daenerys offers «and you do look stunning in that dress» she adds.

Sansa rolls her eyes «Truly?» she asks and Daenerys nods, gingerly cupping her porcelain face in her hand.

«Truly — she repeats — and after all this time your gaze still seems to penetrate my very soul» she adds standing on her tip-toes but Sansa interposes a hand between them.

«Five years and you still are using the same lines? — she cocks her head to the side — tell me, have they ever worked for you?»

«You don’t know how much» she quips with a small smile, Sansa gives her one in return but steps away from her with all the grace of a trained swan, her cloak dancing with each and every step of hers.

* * *

«You have to let them die» Sansa butts in interrupting her father as he is saying to her she should play nice with the sheriff, wait for a more ripe time and strengthen her position in the council before demanding anything of the man «it’s tragic but you need to think what is best for your people»

«They are my people» she seethes «and I cannot abandon them» she looks at Sansa deep in the eyes «would you?»

She makes to reply but she comes out with nothing and she looks down as if she is conceding her point that no, she wouldn’t. 

* * *

Daenerys was going to listen to Ned Stark and Sansa. She really was. But when the sheriff has the gall to have her read the sentence that condemns to death her people she just she snaps.

How can she let these people — these people she is duty bound to protect — die for a crime that would be resolved by some twenty lashes and a day at the pillory?

And, when the plan hatched by her people — feigning the prisoners have asked to become monks to save their lives — goes astray she just knows she cannot let this happen.

The moment the sheriff — Roose Bolton — says «May God have mercy on their soul» and gives the signal to have them hanged Daenerys fists her hands on the parchment she has just read aloud.

Davos is in the crowd telling his boys — his _dying_ boys — that he loves them and Daenerys just _snaps_. She hasn’t fought in the Holy Land for five years at great cost of herself for this, to let this happen. She tears the parchment apart and in a flash shoves one of the men down the stairs taking his bow and arrows, she nocks the first one.

«People of Nottingham!» she calls «I am Daenerys Targaryen of Locksley — she says — and these men are being killed for a crime that would require a good lashing or a day at the pillory. Are you going to stay idle and tolerate this?» she asks releasing the first arrow which cuts the rope that’s hanging one of Davos’ boys.

She nocks another one as she descends of one step and releases the arrow to cut the rope of another one of the prisoners — among which even Jaime Lannister is accounted — then she nocks two arrows at the same time «Because I won’t!» she declares proudly releasing them too and cutting the remaining two ropes saving all four of the prisoners.

«DAENERYS!» someone exclaims and Daenerys looks up, to where they are holding Daario from the battlements — unarmed and ready to throw him off to his death—«Go away! Run!» he yells trashing against his oppressors.

Daenerys’ eyes are slits as she fits them to the sheriff who smirks «Fail to submit and your friend dies»

But Daenerys knows how good Daario is with a sword so she just kicks one of the guards and takes his sword throwing it in such a way that it hits both helmeted heads of the guards holding Daario falling then down the battlements as Daario catches the sword in his hand and gives her a broad smirk that promises nothing good for the sheriff and his guards.

«You are under fire, lady Targaryen» Roose Bolton tells her and Daenerys turns to find herself face to face with a man his arrow pointed right at her, she raises her hands in surrender but the sheriff has other plans «Kill her» he instructs.

There is commotion to the side of the building and Sansa Stark falls to the ground suddenly fainting, everyone has turned to watch her so Daenerys uses the distraction she knows Sansa has offered to make her escape, as she does so she turns around and sees Sansa coming to her sense shooting up seated, her blue gaze meeting hers in a meaningful glance.

Daenerys escapes to the forest of Sherwood with Daario and the men she has just saved, she knows she will be regarded as an outlaw now, but she doesn’t care. Davos has still his sons and that is all that matters, that Daenerys has stopped an injustice from occurring.

* * *

Later as they cook over a fire a little rabbit Matthaios has hunted Daario turns to her «Tell me the truth — he asks — this does not bode well for the house you had promised me, does it?»

Daenerys gives him an apologetic smile «I am sorry» she says «you served me well during the crusade and I robbed you of your opportunity of settling down»

Daario shrugs «We are alive — he says — and we stopped an injustice» he adds «you know I’d follow you to hell and back, Dany»

Daenerys smiles «You did» she concedes nodding «I am sorry this is how I repay your loyalty»

«You are my friend, Daenerys — Daario tells her — I’d rather be out here with you then in a warm, cozy house knowing you miserable because you couldn’t help»

Jaime Lannister snorts around a mouthful of food «Are the two of you together?» he wonders gesturing between them and Daario throws him a stick.

«Mind your own business, outlaw extraordinaire my pants!» he mocks him. Daenerys laughs, it’s a full belly laughter and she thinks back on Sansa feigning a faint to just give her the distraction to escape. She leans back as she watches the stars.

Sansa loves the stars. She thinks them beautiful.

«Look, look» a voice she almost cannot recognize deadpans «and what do we have here?»

Daenerys sits up suddenly but there is a smith-hammer a inch from her face as a big man with blue eyes and head of dark hair tells her «Stand down, madam» but Daenerys simply moves the hammer away from her face with the back of a hand.

A young woman — in man’s clothes — is standing on a tree branch just above them, she is smirking like a cat and Daenerys could recognize her anywhere.

«If it isn’t lady Daenerys Targaryen» she exclaims jumping off the tree-branch and landing with grace in the middle of their camp «returned from the Holy Land»

«Arya Stark» Daenerys greets «fancy meeting you here»

Arya Stark smirks like a cat and Daenerys slowly stands up as the two women stare at one another for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are.
> 
> Where you expecting Arya to be an outlaw? Did you like the Sansa and Dany interactions? I hope you did, I had immense fun writing them!Sooooooooo, let me know what you think of it!
> 
> Sending all my love ~G.


End file.
